15 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5850 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5850); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5851 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5851); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Domisiowe radio; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 15 (Royal Pains - odc. 15) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 16 (Royal Pains - odc. 16) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Piękniejsza Polska - /12/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 444) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Sąsiad na widelcu - /2/; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Przebojowa noc odc. 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2013; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Volare - Historia Domenico Modugno - odc. 1 (Volare - La grande storia di Domenico Modugno, 1 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 42 (seria IV, odc. 3) - Pogrzebana żywcem - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2685; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Walt Disney przedstawia - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Koncert orkiestry dętej, odc. 38 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / The band concert ep. 38); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kroniki Maratonów Świata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:09 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 16 (seria II, odc.3) - Każdy musi mieć coś do kochania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Sześć dni, siedem nocy (Six Days, Seven Nights) - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Ivan Reitman; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Anne Heche, David Schwimmer, Jacqueline Obradors, Temuera Morrison; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Daleko od siebie; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Homeland I - odc. 2 (Homeland, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Żywe trupy III - odc. 2/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 2, Sick); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Sąsiad na widelcu - /2/; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 2/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 2/ 26 - s. 1 - South Africa 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Ostoja - odc. 92; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 999; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 964 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 965 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (80); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Świat się kręci - Wokół własnej osi - odc. 2/3 (Orbit: World' s extraordinary journey. Spin - ep. 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Stephen Marsh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - KORFU (135) "Wyspa bukoliczna"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Galimatias, czyli Kogel - Mogel II - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Dariusz Siatkowski, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Zdzisław Wardejn, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2054; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Małopolska; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Dolny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 528 - W otwarte karty; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 I kto to mówi? - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (14); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Wczasy z Kabaretem. Na letnisko czy do wód; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 68 "Starzy znajomi" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - realia i ludzie - odc. 3 "Anatol Radziwonik - Olech"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 I kto to mówi? (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (91); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 IBIDEM'40 - widowisko poświęcone Polakom pomordowanym na Wschodzie; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Ogród rozkoszy ziemskich (The Garden Of Earthly Delights); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Polska (2003); reż.:Lech Majewski; wyk.:Claudine Spiteri, Chris Nightingale, Barry Chipperfield, Novella Martinoli, Gian Campi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Kochankowie mojej mamy; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Rafał Węgrzyniak, Bohdan Smoleń, Krzysztof Zaleski, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Hanna Skarżanka, Stanisław Brudny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Docent H.; film krótkometrażowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (13); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego może nas złościć słoń ze słoniowej kości?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 2 - Kostka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 20/21 - W obronie własnej, czyli polowanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 14 Janusz Panasewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 444) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Jakuba Apostoła w Piotrkowie Kujawskim; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2013; relacja; STEREO, Na żywo 15:35 Polskie drogi - odc. 9/11* - Do broni - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Babylon Tour - program Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 987; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Festiwal Muzyki Operowej i Operetkowej w Ciechocinku 2013 cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 8 - Piąta klepka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 73* - Świadek koronny - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 20/21 - W obronie własnej, czyli polowanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Lecą żurawie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 987; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Polonia w Komie - (308); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 8 - Piąta klepka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 73* - Świadek koronny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (158); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 14 Janusz Panasewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych